Life: Santana and Brittany
by BriannaBach
Summary: This is the story of Santana and Brittany after Glee. Starting with their honeymoon and making it to the last episode where its 5 years later. I wanted to make my own story realistic, accurate, and enjoyable because they were my favorite couple and have an untold story. There will be smut/romance/fluff/life and hopefully a great story. Also almost everyone will eventually be in it.
1. Chapter 1

Honeymoon

I could see the whole island from the plane, surrounded by crystal clear blue water and beautiful green trees, I could see the hotel where _my wife and I_ would be staying in for the whole month. Crazy how after all these years I would finally be married to the girl of my dreams and on our honeymoon. She was asleep on my shoulder and I did not want her to miss this insane view so I kissed the top of her head and whispered.

"Brit-Brit" I reached over with my left hand and gently brushed some of her golden locks out of the way of her face while touching her cheek. Slowly she started to stir from her sleep and blue eyes fluttered open looking for mine.

"Baby, look out the window, we're finally here!" She is honestly lucky I love her enough to give her the window seat because the view was to die for, honestly, I'm not really complaining because it didn't compare to watching her look at it all, I got the better view. Her eyes widened in excitement and her hand grabbed mine in a reflex, my heart swelled with pure love and happiness.

"Oh San, It's beautiful! I can't wait to be down there with you!" she finally turned to look at me and my breath hitched in my throat, without thinking I cupped her face in my hand and slowly kissed her lips. The flight attendant announced we would be landing in 15 minutes and I pulled away excited for our monthly long stay here.

Once we had finally landed, gathered our bags, and hailed a taxi, we were headed to our hotel. During the ride, I couldn't stop looking at her, everything around us didn't compare to her. She was still looking out the window noticing the ocean and when dolphins jumped up to welcome us she squealed and I couldn't help but laugh. I lifted our hands and kissed the back of hers.

"When we get situated, maybe we can go swimming with the dolphins! We're going to be here for a while so we can go on plenty adventures together." I smiled at her, I could instantly see the excitement by the idea in her baby blue eyes.

"Oh, I know! I can't believe Sue would do all of this for us! I can't wait for our adventures and I can't wait to get you to the hotel and have you all to myself!" her smile widened and she leaned to kiss me passionately sliding her tongue across my lower lip for access which I happily gave her but then I thought 'I don't want to give the driver a show' so I slowly started to pull away and gave her a quick peck and pulled her closer to me.

"I love you, so much" I whispered in her ear, she then whispered back, "I love you too, sweetie!" the taxi driver interrupted our little love fest and I wanted nothing more than to punch him in the face even though all he said was "Here we are you two lovebirds, The Cove Atlantis Hotel!"

We were greeted by a bellhop opening the door and offering his hand to Brittany, I could feel her hand tighten around mine just a little. While she swiftly got out of and pulled me along with, we offered our thanks and headed toward the lobby of the beautiful hotel. I do not know how Sue pulled this whole honeymoon off, but I was beyond grateful that me and Britt were experiencing this together.

The lady at the desk stood up and welcomed us. "Hello, I'm Santana Lopez-Pierce, my wife and I would like to check in." I smiled a little nervously hoping this wasn't a joke.

"Welcome Mrs. and Mrs. Lopez-Pierce, we have you staying in a nice cabana by the beach, just follow the staff members and enjoy your stay ladies." She said with a smile. Brittany looked at me and smiled, she leads the way following the staff to the cabana. We passed by some of the restaurants and the bars and a big pool until finally we reach our cabana, a little more secluded than the others with the front facing the hotel, and it was beautiful! The staff took our luggage into the house in a hurry and then left which I was thankful for. I kicked off my sandals touching the warm sand, leaned down and grabbed Brittany bridal style, she squealed by the surprise and giggled. I leaned in to kiss her passionately immediately my tongue crashing against hers, she moaned as I carried her through the threshold of the house and slowly we parted lips. Our eyes locked on to each other and we smiled, I slowly let her down and grabbed her into a tight hug.

"Let's look around and find our bedroom." I winked at her and she offered her pinky. Right when we walked in was the living room with nice wooden furniture with blue cushions and a big tv, connected to it on the right of it was the kitchen and an island in the middle and a small table in the corner next to a window looking out at beach. There was a door left of the living room and we opened it together and saw double doors open on the far wall showing us a small porch with some lawn chairs and a view of the beautiful beach, we could see and hear the waves crashing. Against the wall next to the door was the bed with flower petals in a heart shape and a whip smack dab in the middle.

"Look San! Wonder Woman's lasso!" without warning she kissed me wrapping her arm around my waist pulling me towards her, she started guiding me to the bed until we both fell on it landing next to the lasso, we both started laughing, our eyes locked and I pecked her lips. I got up.

"Maybe we will save it for later…" I walked across the room and put it in the top dresser drawer. I turned back around to look at her giving my best seductive look and a sing song voice "Oh Brit-Brit" I started to walk towards her slowly swaying my hips, I could see her swallow, she asked with desire in her voice.

"Yes?" I smiled mischievously knowing I was about to get my way with my beautiful goddess.

"I…" I walked closer to the bed leaning on it about to climb over her, her eyes glazed with eagerness.

"Love…" I inched closer to her face, straddling her hips, staring deep into her eyes hopeful that she could see all my love and happiness.

"You…" I kissed her pouring everything I felt, slowly shaping my lips to perfectly match hers. I broke the kiss to trail them down her neck smiling at her fast beating heart and heavy breathing. I lifted her shirt a little to rub her stomach humming at the feeling of her abs underneath my hands, I bit at her pulse point and sucked it lightly.

"San" she sighed and sat up to take off her shirt "I am so in love with you too, Santana" she stared into my eyes.

I hugged her tightly feeling her warm skin, swiftly I unhooked her bra and threw it to the side with her shirt and pushed her back down. Examining her porcelain skin, beautiful breast, and sexy abs.

"You have more clothes on than I do." She pouted, that pout always got the best of me, I was putty in her hands. She sat back up and started to unzip my dress, pulling it over my head, she smiled when she saw I wasn't wearing a bra. She lifted herself underneath me to pull off her skirt and underwear. I decided I might as well get rid of mine. When we were both fully naked, she kissed me, and this kiss felt different. I felt butterflies in my stomach. I felt heat rise through my body and settle in my cheeks. Her body pressed to mine is electric. She started trailing her lips down my neck kissing softly. Her hands were lightly dragging along my back giving me goose bumps. When she finally kissed my chest, I let out a moan.

"Britt" She cupped my breast and starting sucking on it, she bit down and moved her hand to toy with the other pinching lightly. She moved her sucking across my chest leaving little marks in her way until she met my other breast to give it the attention the other had. It was driving me insane. I pinched her nipples and she bit down on mine softly. She grabbed my hips and turned us over so she was on top. She started to trail her kisses down my stomach nibbling every now and then before she came back up to capture my lips in a hungry kiss. Instinctively we both opened our legs together letting our cores meet. I made the first move receiving a moan in return. She thrusted down against me and I whimpered. We started to pick up our rhythm slowly rocking into one another. I tangled my hands into her hair bringing her lips to mine in a needy kiss. She rolled her hips and I could feel myself getting closer but then... she stopped. I could feel her breathing on my neck I was getting beyond frustrated.

"Baby? Did you fall asleep on me?" I could feel her little laugh between my neck.

"No, I didn't fall asleep, I just want to make more love to you." She started to nibble my shoulder and kissed her way down my chest, through the valley between my breast, biting a little on my stomach until she reached her destination right in between my legs. I widened them a little to give her better access. She looked up at me and I blushed. When she kissed me, I felt my eyes roll back, my head fell back into the pillow, and I let out a low moan.

"You're so sexy, San. Do you like when I do this?" She licked my entrance and pooled some of my wetness onto her tongue and licked up to my clit and sucked. The feel had me screaming. She did that a couple more times sucking a little harder each time and pressing her tongue onto my clit. I was almost there. She stuck her tongue inside once and I came at the feel. This orgasm broke me, the build up from before until she stopped and her actions now made it mind blowing, but she wasn't done. She licked me clean, moaning, sending vibrations through me until she went back in and wiggled her tongue hitting my spot directly. She rubbed her tongue down and scooped up hitting my spot, repeating the action over and over I could feel my build up again.

"Brittany, don't stop! Please!" But then she stopped... I grabbed the pillow and screamed biting into it hard. She laughed.

"Santana look at me, my love, please..." I moved the pillow out of the way.

"Please, Brittany... Please..." I could feel the tears start to swell in my eyes she leaned down to kiss me, I could taste myself on her without breaking the kiss she stuck two fingers in me. I bit down on her lip a little too hard while this new sensation happened. We both moaned into our kiss I reached down and trailed my fingers down her stomach and spread her wet lips easily sliding in with a little pull against me. With my right hand, I reached for her butt and squeezed pushing into her while she pulled out of me the feel of myself being stretched for her and her being stretched for me was heaven. She leaned away from me starting to ride my hand while also trying her hardest to focus on me but now my focus was her. I was already two orgasms deep and I hadn't even returned the favor, but my baby is my queen, I was about to rock her world. I grabbed her hand between my legs and pulled her fingers out of me whimpering at the loss. I stuck her fingers in my mouth, licked them clean and slowly pulled them out watching her expression the whole time. I pushed her down slowly her head hanging over the bed so I pulled her to me and reinserted my fingers and slowly pulled out. Pushed in slowly and out slowly building her up. I curled and twisted my fingers and I could hear her breathing getting heavier and heavier. I put my weight on her and moved my hips to back up my hand thrusting along, hitting her deeper. I could feel her getting tighter almost about to break. I kept going, rubbing upwards, building up my speed. I suck on her neck a little trying my best not to leave a mark. I press my thumb to her clit and she released onto my hand, in a high-pitched scream. She's gripping my back tightly and I slow down my thrust helping her come down from her high. When she's almost done and I barely feel her pulses on my fingers I ask.

"Are you ok? Are you feeling good?" All she can do is nod and give a weak smile and I smirk. I start to build back up again slowly rolling my hips in figure 8's this time rubbing down on her walls. I look at her, her sex face is beautiful, her eyes are closed and she's biting on her lip trying not to make too much noise. But I want to see her eyes and I want to hear her moans and screams. I lean down and kiss her softly her eyes open slightly and I smile, I wiggle my fingers and she squeals and I can feel small pulses around my fingers again. I kiss her again and make my way to her chest to take a nipple in my mouth softly sucking, I put my thumb on her clit and rub circles, I bite down softly and she cums instantly a second time

"Ugh San!" I wrap my arm around her waist and spin us over with her on top. I run my fingers on her back and slowly pull out of her, I kiss her forehead.

"I love you, Brittany." I know I'm never going to get tired of saying it. She kisses my chin and my lips "I love you, so much, Santana, let's nap now." She entwines her legs with mine and wraps her arm around my waist, I pull the sheets from under us and put them over us, our eyes are closed but I know where hers are so I lean in and slowly kiss her lips. We squeeze each other and fall asleep in each other's arms.

#

I woke up before Brittany, I had to use the restroom badly, trying not to wake her up I untangled myself from her and rushed to the bathroom. I turned on the light and saw myself. I looked like a hot mess, my hair was sex crazed going off in different directions and I had a slightly noticeable mark on my neck trailed by little ones leading down to my chest and stomach. I rolled my eyes with a little grin and returned to what I came in here for. After I cleaned myself up, I tiptoed my way to my side of the bed, noticing the time on the clock, a couple minutes till 7 p.m. I turned on the lamp on the nightstand, relieved it wasn't bright enough to wake up Britt. I crawled back in bed covering myself with the thick sheet we were using. I started staring at her while she was still peacefully asleep, I was looking at anything and everything, the shape of her eyes, her freckles, the curve of her lips... it was weird, it was like I was seeing her over again for the first time and I was overjoyed with emotion. This is the woman I am going to wake up to everyday and spend the rest of my life with. I reached out and gently ran my fingers over her face starting from her forehead and ending at her jaw, I ran my thumb across her lips and leaned in and pecked her softly. I must have woken her up while I was admiring her because I felt her kiss me back.

"Mm, hello Mrs. Lopez-Pierce." She said, smiling lazily, and opening one eye to look at me. My heart skipped a beat at the sight of her. "Hello, my sleeping beauty, how was your nap?" she started to stretch and fully come alive I couldn't help but take a quick glance when parts of her body were exposed by the blanket moving off her.

"I slept amazing! I had a dream about a giant Lord Tubbington riding waves on a small surfboard. And I had you here to cuddle with me, so it was perfect." She grabbed my hand and slid closer to me.

"Sounds to me like that was a cool dream. I always dream about you," I shrugged looking into her baby blue eyes "usually going on adventures with you, kissing you, or dancing with you..." I started to trail off looking at her lips her bottom one being slightly swollen, I inched closer and brushed my mouth against hers, teasing. I could feel her grinning against mine, giving in, she nibbled my lips playfully biting them. I started to tickle her, making her laugh I climbed on top of her attacking her face with kisses. When I was done I sat on her giving her a view of my bare chest while gazing over hers. She wiggled her eyebrows and I felt my face redden. I pulled the sheet over us and hugged her tightly our bodies smashing together, we started kissing each other everywhere we could get our lips on one another. Thousands of tiny little kisses across shoulders, necks, cheeks, faces... I kissed her forehead and both of her eyelids until a darker shade of blue looked back at me. We made out gently, tongues crashing against each other's fighting for dominance, soft moans coming from one another. When we pulled apart I rested my head on her chest listening to her heart we just laid there listening to one another breath until I could hear her stomach softly growl at me.

"Let me make us dinner honey, what do you want?" I looked up at her already seeing her think of food. "I want shrimp..." she smiled widely at her favorite food. "Hm, okay I'll see what I can do."

I tore myself away from her heading towards our luggage to grab any type of clothing to cover me up. I found one of her old sweat shirts and put that on grabbing new underwear as well.

I headed towards the kitchen hoping to find shrimp somewhere in the fridge. I opened it up surprised that it was stocked with a lot of food. Sue must have had paid them to put all of this in here. I looked around and by chance found a small pack of shrimp also grabbing stuff to make a salad. I looked in the pantry and found pasta and alfredo sauce. Settling on making shrimp alfredo, I set a pot of water to boil and cooked the shrimp. After a while I could hear footprints across the wood floor and some music playing, Brittany was playing Pandora on her phone dancing towards me lip syncing to the song. She grabbed me and swayed us, she took my hand, spun, and dipped me. She leaned into our dip and kissed me passionately. When we raised my head was spinning and I only wanted more but she pulled away and went to look at the food.

"Mm, looks good San! I can't wait!" She rubbed her hands together and took a seat at the island. "Oh! I just got a text from Kurt and Blaine, they hope we made it safe and hope we are having a great honeymoon." She said with warmth. "Finally, they are married, forever, just like us!"

"Yeah, about time. For both of us." I rolled my eyes. "Tell them I said hello, I hope they have a nice honeymoon as well, now leave us alone!" I hadn't looked at my phone since we left Lima, I wasn't worried about anyone, I wanted to just be with my wife.

The food was done and I put the sauce and some of the shrimp in the pot with the pasta and mixed it. I left some out for Brit to eat on her own or to put in the salad whatever she decided. She grabbed the plates and served us bringing them to the table. On the counter, there was a couple of bottles of wine and champagne on a small rack, I grabbed one bottle of champagne and two glasses, and headed towards her. Carefully I popped open the bottle and she cheered, I served us some and we clinked our glasses together.

"To us… you honestly make me the happiest person in the world, I am lucky to be here with you and I promise you, I will always be by your side for better or for worse. I love you till infinity Brittany Susan Lopez-Pierce!" I could see tears swell in her eyes, I leaned over and gave her a sweet kiss. She grabbed the back of my neck pulling me deeper into the kiss and I moaned, I could feel a couple of her tears fall. Slowly we pulled apart and I wiped her tear streaks away pecking her one more time. "I love you, Santana Diabla Lopez-Pierce until infinity." She looked hard into my eyes showing me her love.

We ate in peace, holding hands, and listening to her music quietly. The food was good which was a good sign since I would be the one mainly cooking in our household. After we ate, we washed our dishes, I took her hand and lead her to the bedroom. I closed the room door and opened the ones leading to the beach, we walked out onto the deck and into the sand. She was looking up at the moon and the stars, grinning at the beautiful sight, I was looking at the waves crashing against the shore. I ran to the ocean leaving her behind looking at me confused, soon she chased after me almost tackling me into the water. We went into the water at thigh length and started splashing each other, she started to twirl with her arms out, allowing me to splash her and then kicked water at me in return, we were just having fun giggling like two children. When we were all tired out and wet, she sat down allowing the water to crash around her, she looked at me and patted for me to sit next to her.

"What do you want to do tomorrow? We have so many options and places to see." I rested my head on her shoulder, she started to pull sand over her legs burying herself.

"Let's go look at animals, San! When we looked up this place we saw the aquarium and you said we could go swimming with dolphins earlier and maybe we can go out for lunch somewhere and then we can go dancing at night! We can go see live music somewhere!" Seeing her this excited was the cutest thing and only made me look forward for tomorrow. I stood up and offered my hand too her to help her up.

"Come on baby, let's go shower together and get ready for tomorrow." She looked up at me with a wicked grin and started to pull me towards the house, she let go for a second to pull off her shirt revealing her bare chest and I stopped dead in my tracks when she took off her shorts not wearing anything underneath either. She was standing underneath the porch now when she turned and called me to her with her pointer finger walking into the house, for once I felt shy and nervous. I took off the clothes I had on and left them out to dry and followed her to the bathroom. She already had the shower on, her hand testing the water, when she heard me enter she turned to me and took my hand in hers, stepping into the shower and pulling me in with her. We made it out almost an hour later, making love a couple times, we were both drying off and decided against wearing clothes to bed. We climbed in together pulling each close, she kissed my forehead and I relaxed instantly. "Goodnight Santana, I love you." I brushed my lips once more for the night savoring the kiss. "Goodnight Brittany, I love you more."


	2. Chapter 2

I was laying on a beach towel under a big umbrella, the heat from the sun warming my body just right, I could hear the ocean crashing against the shore. Something felt off... wait... where's my wife? I sat up on my elbows looking around through my sunglasses. "Britt!?" I called out, there was no one on the beach, I was completely alone. I looked towards the water, and in slow motion Brittany started to rise out in a red bathing suit. I could feel my mouth drop open while I gawked at my beautiful woman. It was like watching Phoebe Cates coming out of the pool in Fast Times at Ridgemont High. Her blonde hair was pushed back by the water, droplets rolling off her body, she walked towards me in what felt like slow motion. I pulled my sunglasses down watching her coming my way, my mouth becoming dry, thirsty for her. In a very arousing tone I heard her say "Oh San..." it echoed around me and I felt my heart beat faster. When she finally reached me, she climbed over me straddling my hips with a playful grin her nose scrunched in a cute way. When she touched my lips with hers but didn't kiss me, I heard a knocking sound around us. "What is that?" I pulled back slightly, dazed, staring at her lips waiting for our kiss. She shrugged in an I don't know way, the knocking becoming slightly louder, I looked back towards the house, hating the fact that I wasn't kissing my wife.

I woke up leaving my eyes closed, I could hear the ocean coming through the open doors. I reached out to Brittany's side of the bed coming up empty, realizing she wasn't there, I shot up looking around. Before I could call out to her I saw the restroom door open, there she was wearing a white bath robe, her golden hair up in a messy bun, with her tooth brush in her hand. A complete natural beauty. When she saw my bewildered face, she jumped on the bed, pecked my cheek, and said "Good morning, honey!" She heard the knock again and left the room in a rush to answer the door. I laid back down waiting for her to come into the room again. I turned my head to look at the clock and wished I had just one more hour of sleep. I could hear her speaking to someone and thanking them before she closed the door. I picked up on her soft footsteps coming off the wood floors until she was at the doorway holding a tray, slowly and carefully placing it down on the bed. I rose back up seating myself against the headboard pulling the sheet with me to cover myself and she picked up the plate cover revealing waffles, eggs, bacon, and fruit. Before I could say anything, she left the room again quickly and reentered with a big vase of red roses and set them on the nightstand along with her toothbrush. A gasp passing my lips at everything around me.

"Good morning, my beautiful wife." She started again sitting in the bed next to me. "I wanted to surprise you before we did anything today with breakfast in bed and flowers. Then we can get ready and go find something to do. But just know I want to go see the aquarium." She said with a stern look and I could feel a smile form on my face at her demanding tone. I was still in shock at this gesture not because she never did anything like this for me but because it was honestly so sweet to be woken up by my wife bringing us food to eat in bed. I leaned over and kissed her.

"Thank you, baby, for the flowers and the food, this looks delicious. And of course, I will take you anywhere you want to go." I grabbed a strawberry and held it to her mouth, she took a bite humming as she chewed. "I say let's eat, then we can get ready for the day and go to the aquarium first. After, we can walk around the island, explore a little, and if we are lucky maybe we can squeeze in some shopping?" I grabbed a strip of bacon took my own bite and offered the rest for Brittany to eat. I started cutting the waffles into triangles for us. "Later when we get hungry we'll find a restaurant and then come back here for a little break perhaps get some sweet lady loving going on" She mouthed 'Oo la la' while wiggling her eyebrows and I rolled my eyes playfully. "and if we can get out of bed then we will go dance the night away, how does that sound?"

"I may be the genius, but you have a solid genius plan. I'm so ready for our first official honeymoon day! Ready to take on the world Lopez-Pierce style." She bumped her fist in the air, rolling it, in her signature move. I stuck my fork through the eggs gathering some to eat, watching her soak the waffles in syrup before she ate them.

"I had a dream you and I were going to do it on the beach. You came out of the water in a red bathing suit... so hot." I raked my eyes over her robe thinking about her body underneath. "But I didn't get to finish it because room service was knocking." She chuckled at my dream. "Well maybe we can make that dream come true some time." I grinned at the thought of us actually doing it on the beach. When she dropped a little syrup on her chin she frowned in frustration. I leaned towards her and stuck out my tongue to lick the spot trailing it up to her lips, instinctively she opened her mouth and tackled my tongue with hers. I could taste the flavors of the food while roaming in her mouth, all of it was sweet and delicious. I got an idea and pulled away, grabbing a strawberry and biting into it letting the juice sit on my lips I turned back to her. Her eyes were starting to glaze over with desire, she licked her own lips before she leaned in and traced mine, cleaning them off until she pushed her tongue into my mouth giving me a taste. I heard her moan, I hated to stop our kisses especially where this one was going but if this was going to go further I didn't want the food to get everywhere.

"Mm wait... Britt." I broke the kiss and saw her sad face. "We need to move the food before this gets more intense." Brittany looked at our food in disgust since it ruined our lady kisses. She stood up, grabbed everything and put it on the dresser covering it up saving it for later. She turned back to me, untied her robe and threw it aside, sadly she was already wearing underwear. She slowly pulled the blanket away revealing my naked body, sliding in the bed next to me. I could feel her moving around removing her underwear under the covers leaving her bra on. She climbed on top of me and settled her full weight on me pinning me to the bed. I wrapped my arms around her back, stroking it with my fingers, she shivered above me giving me a small smile. I watched her look over my face with intense blue eyes until they crashed with my brown ones. I could see the warmth in her eyes but the darkness of want. She closed them and leaned in to give me a soft kiss, I followed the action meeting her lips and savoring the way our lips moved perfectly. I could feel the sparks and tingles throughout my body as our kiss intensified making my center getting ready for her. She pulled away, sitting up, getting comfortable before she pulled my legs apart revealing me to her. Her pale cheeks reddening at the sight in front of her is one of the cutest things I've seen. She shuffled towards me, grabbing my hips, and connected our cores together, we gasped together as wet heat met. I was the one to move first, slowly rising my hips to rub our clits together. I looked at her face, eyes hooded watching me with her lip in between her teeth. After a couple of slow thrusts, she started rocking along with me, building up our speed. The bed quietly thumping against the wall. I let out a moan when our clits rubbed just right pushing me closer to the edge. I rubbed against her harder and she gave out a broken scream. I could see her about to break. "Kiss me..." I sighed out. I wanted nothing more than to feel our lips connected. She slowed our movements, hovering above me, our lips crashed in a needy kiss. I held the back of her neck not letting her pull away, tongues tasting each other tenderly. I rubbed up towards her harder and faster, she moaned into our kiss, breaking it, and breathing hard against my lips. Her eyes squeezed shut as she came, a few more thrusts and I followed with a high-pitched moan. We held on to each other as our releases played out, the doors to the beach still open, waves mixing with our heavy breathing. I could feel her nibbling on my shoulder, I rubbed my hands down her back to her butt giving it a gentle squeeze.

"We need to get ready Britt-Britt." I said gently, kissing up her neck.

"Mm, I love you Mrs. Lopez-Pierce." She said sighing in the crook of my neck.

"Tell me again." She raised her head looking directly in my eyes with a wide smile.

"I love you Mrs. Lopez-Pierce, with all my heart." She set her forehead against mine still inspecting my eyes and I rubbed our noses together.

"I love you Brittany more than anyone. Now let's go to the aquarium, my love! Hey! Wait…" I grabbed her by the waist before she could move and reached over to her phone on the nightstand, opening it to the camera. I smiled at the camera and she kissed me on the cheek when it went off for our picture. We looked at it together and I couldn't help but smile at the love beaming off my face. We looked perfect together. I let her go and we tore from each other with disappointment but excitement for the day.

We rushed getting ready, we cleaned ourselves from our love making and got dressed for the day. I put my hair up in a tight bun, not wanting to get hot and sweaty throughout the day, I went light on the make up only trying to impress Brittany. I settled on a loose beach style dress and some sandals easy and comfortable for me to walk in. She let her hair down from her bun getting loose curls, she went light on the make up too only putting mascara and lipstick on. She grabbed my hand and kissed the top leaving a light red lip mark on it. She wore a cute tank top and shorts with sandals as well. I went to the restroom, grabbed the bottle of sunblock, and went back to my wife. I opened the bottle and squirted some on my hand, I started dabbing it on her face and her shoulders, I put some on her arms and made her prop her legs up so I could get them too, I didn't want her to burn throughout the day. I didn't really need it but I put some on my face and arms. I had a bag waiting on the bed to hold all our essentials, our phones, wallets, key to the cabana, and now the sunscreen. I went into the kitchen to grab some snacks and water bottles for us as well to put in the bag. When we were all ready we grabbed our sunglasses, and headed out of the house hand in hand. We walked along the path towards the hotel, we passed by families hanging out by the pool, and headed towards the lobby. I stopped at the front desk to ask the receptionist where the aquarium was.

"Good morning, can you please tell me where the aquarium is?" I said in a polite voice.

"Good morning ladies, yes The Dig is a ten-minute walk in that direction, here you go a map of the island with all its famous attractions, rest stops, restaurants, and nightlife locations." We said our thanks and parted ways heading towards The Dig. We watched everything going on around us, people walking past us, taxis and cars driving by, and softly in the distance we could hear live music. We reached the band playing tropical music with couples dancing along with it, Brittany started to dance with me, swaying us slowly, spinning me every now and then. She let my hand go and started dancing around me, playfully but beautifully at the same time. Watching her dance was always mesmerizing and made my heart swell, I was grinning wide watching her with my hand on my heart, awestruck. When the song ended, we all clapped at the band then I turned and clapped at my wife and she gave a little bow. She grabbed my hand and we continued our walk to the aquarium.

We walked into the building and opted out on the tour and just decided to look at everything ourselves with a book of the types of fish we would be seeing. She led the way excitedly, we first entered a room with all four walls showing schools of all different kinds of fish. She had grabbed her phone out of the bag and started to take pictures, she told me to stand in front of the glass for me to have my picture taken with the fish, and that she was going to send that one specifically to Lord Tubbington. I opened the book and looked at its contents, it came with a small maze of a map that took us to different rooms with even more different types of fish. We continued walking and made it through a tunnel which was cool because it was like we were in the water. I looked at Brittany and saw her with a blue ocean tint looking at a huge sting ray swim by, I quietly took out my phone and took a picture of her beautiful face staring at everything in amazement. After the sting ray a small shark swam by taking her by surprise and her face switched from happiness to scared in an instant making me chuckle, she turned to me in a hurry and grabbed my hand nervous and I squeezed it to assure her nothing was wrong. We kept on walking and the rooms started to get slightly darker as we were going, we saw clown fish and surgeon fish like "Nemo! And Dory!" she said so happy, clapping her hands together and finally taking a picture of them. We saw a couple more rooms and I was pointing at the fish and telling her what it was by the book and sometimes she knew what it was before I did and she would tell me what it was called. I looked at the map and saw that we were closer to jellyfish and more sharks and at the end of all this they had a petting zoo area which I know she would love and would be cool to see. We entered the jellyfish room and it was completely dark, if Brit wasn't holding my hand I would have lost her, I squeezed her hand just to make sure she wouldn't let go. It was a beautiful sight, the jellyfish were glowing and lighting up the tanks, I felt her pull on my arm which made me turn to look at her, before I could say anything her lips were crashing with mine. We were in the room by ourselves and she pulled me to the darkest part and pushed me to the wall, our lips never parting. I dropped the bag on the floor and it landed with a small thud. I let out a small moan at all of this, her hands started to roam and landed on my chest giving my boob a squeeze, which made me gasp and her tongue slide through my lips. She parted from me when she heard people start to walk in, kind of fast, which left me dazed, she grabbed my hand and the bag off the floor and led me to the room with sharks. This time she was less scared and took a picture against the glass with a couple of sharks around her, giving her best fake scared look, and I laughed out loud while taking the picture. We made it outside, lucky enough to find a little stand selling ice cream and drinks, I bought her a vanilla ice cream cone with sprinkles on top and we shared a lemonade. We sat on a bench holding hands watching families with young children pass by.

"Do you think that we will have children?" she asked right when I took a sip of my drink which took me by surprise and made me choke and cough hysterically. I could see her get nervous and quiet at my reaction to her question. I started thinking, of course I wanted kids with Brittany, I don't know exactly how it will happen yet but I know I want everything with her. A house, all the animals she wants, and of course beautiful children that look like me and her. Especially her. I took a deep breath before answering.

"Well, of course, Britt… I want everything with you… when we're both ready. We just got married honey, we're only 21, we have plenty of time to talk about kids, right now is our time, to be spoiled by one another and figure life out together before we bring in another little human being." I was staring into her eyes assuring her that we had time and we were eventually going to have kids.

"When I went to your abuela's before we got married, she saw my ring, and asked me if we were going to have kids and how many we were going to have… I know we have plenty of time, but one day I do want a little Santana Lopez around…" she smiled shyly, looking back at me.

"Of course, we will have as many as you want and hopefully they have your genius brain and your big heart." I pecked her lips. "Come on, there's a petting zoo over there, we can feed and touch the animals." We gathered our stuff and headed towards the water, the first thing I saw were the starfish, I took her hand in mine and together we touched it, I looked at her from the side and could see her eyes filled with wonder. I asked the person working this area to take a picture of us, we took out the starfish, and held it in our hands and smiled. After the guy took our picture he handed us some lettuce for the turtles. We saw them pop out their heads from the water, welcoming us, and we gave them the lettuce and watched them chomp on it. She tried to pet it and it swam away, I could see her pout and I kissed her cheek. There were other little sea creatures like crabs and shrimp but she didn't really take interest in them.

"Let's go buy something at the gift shop!" I said trying to cheer her up from the turtle. We went to wash our hands and walked to the crowded room of kids and their parents and all sorts of things, stuffed animals, clothes, and jewelry.

"How about I look for a gift for you and you find one for me? We will just surprise each other?" she said kind of jumping up and down and clapping her hands together.

"Okay, yeah, that sounds like a good idea Britt-Britt!" we parted ways, I looked at the stuffed animals first, I saw a cute sea turtle and grabbed it, I kept looking around seeing if there was anything else also trying to avoid having her see what I grabbed. I looked around and saw her standing at the jewelry, I went towards the clothes and looked at the shirts, I found a cute blue shirt that said Bahamas with a palm tree. When she moved towards the stuffed animals I went to the jewelry, I saw earrings, rings, and bracelets, all in different colors with different stones on them. I grabbed a bracelet with a B on it and blue stones on it. When I was done I went and paid for everything, hoping that she would like everything. I took my shopping bag and waited for her at the entrance watching her so she wouldn't get lost but giving her space so she could surprise me. After 5 minutes she paid and came towards me with huge smile, she took my hand and led me to the closet bench we could find.

"I don't want to wait! Look at what I got you." She opened the bag for me to look, I pulled out a small stuffed clown fish, wrapped around it was a bracelet that looked like the one I got her but with an S. I smiled at the thought of us having matching bracelets. I looked up at her and kissed her. "Thank you, Brittany, I love it." I hugged her tightly and she lifted me up spinning me around. When she set me down, I opened her bag, she pulled out the turtle and gave a cute pout and squeezed it, she dug in and grabbed her shirt, and lastly found her matching bracelet, her eyes sparkled and she put it on. "San, I love all of this. We have matching bracelets!" she hugged me again, squeezing tight. "Are you hungry? Do you want to go find a place to eat?" I wasn't starving but I could eat. So, I shook my head and took out the map the receptionist gave us and turned to the restaurant sections.

"Do you want pasta? There's an Italian restaurant right around the corner?" I suggested.

"If we get spaghetti can we reenact the scene from Lady and the Tramp? I know how to roll the meatball across the table!" she gave me a pout, I didn't want her to make a mess but I couldn't resist the pout.

"Maybe we can do the pasta kiss but I don't know about the meatball honey, we can see when we get there." I took her hand and started walking towards the restaurant.

#

The hostess sat us at a small table in the middle of the restaurant, quiet Italian music was playing on the speaker above us, she handed us two menus and told us to enjoy our meal before she left us. I looked over the menu, everything was overpriced compared to Breadstix, so everything better be good. I looked over the menu watching Brittany, she was so beautiful thinking about what she wanted.

"Do you see anything you like, honey?" I say still watching her. "Hm? Oh, yeah I think I want…" she scrunched her eyebrows and dipped into the menu reading the descriptions, honestly so cute.

"I see they have shrimp cocktail, I'll order one of those for you, and the spaghetti, so we can do the scene and I can get my lips on yours." I winked at her and she blushed, I reached over to grab her hand that was resting on the table, this was like our first real date all over again. I was even more happier this time now that we were married and I didn't have to hide anything. We were both free.

"Are you having a good day so far? The aquarium was nice Britt, a great way to start the day, everything was beautiful. Especially the jellyfish room." I felt heat rise to my cheeks at the thought of our steamy kiss. Before she could answer the waiter finally come, we ordered two waters, shrimp cocktail, and spaghetti. Hopefully we got breadsticks on the side.

"Yes! I love today San, everything is so beautiful here in general but I really liked the jellyfish room. I can't wait for us to go dancing later tonight though!" I loved dancing with Brittany, it was always fun, of course she was a better dancer than I was but she always led the way and never got frustrated with me if I was dancing too slow or anything, she is the perfect partner. She excused herself to go to the restroom and while I sat around looking at everyone I got the idea for them to play the Italian song from the movie, I wanted to give Brittany the full experience when we ate our single noodle leading to our kiss. I rose from my seat and headed towards the hostess.

"Excuse me, hi, I was just wondering if you guys take music requests? See I am here with my wife on our honeymoon and she loves Lady and the Tramp, I was just hoping you guys could play the Italian song the guys sing to the dogs when they eat the pasta? I can look it up on my phone and you guys can play it over the sound system?" I looked at her with hope, I really wanted this to work.

"Oh, my goodness, that is the cutest thing I have ever heard in all my time of working here! Sure! I can do that, we have the system just right here, I can set it up when your order comes out." I handed over my phone with the song ready to play, I looked back at the table, and Brittany was already there looking at me confused.

"Thank you so much!" I turned and walked back to the table, sitting next to my wife. "I had to ask them a question about the pasta." I tried to make sure she wouldn't ask any questions I wanted everything to be a surprise.

"While I was in the restroom Lord Tubbington called me from a rehab! He said he was getting out soon and not to be worried! Can you believe that?" she shook her head in disappointment. "Hey at least he got help and he'll be out soon sweetie." I rubbed her hand assuring her everything was going to be fine. Two minutes later our food arrived, I looked at the hostess and she put the song on, I smiled a thank you and turned back to my wife. Instantly her eyes started to sparkle "Oh, Santana!" she smiled so brightly, it made my heart skip a beat. I grabbed a fork and started eating the pasta, trying to find a good-sized noodle for us to use, the pasta alone was delicious, even better than Breadstix and the breadsticks were better than Breadstix's. She found the noodle she wanted, stuck it in her mouth and waited for me to grab the end. Slowly we chewed the pasta, trying not to break it as our faces inched closer, I could see love in her eyes and I was excited to finally reach her lips that had some pasta sauce on them. We kissed slowly, pulling apart grinning, before she leaned in and pecked me again. I thought for a second, I know she wanted to roll the meatball to me, but really, she was my Lady, and with my rough exterior and being from the wrong side of the tracks I mostly represented the Tramp in this scenario, so before she could roll it to me I leaned down towards the closest meatball and tried my best to roll it to her. I would do anything for Brittany. When I looked at her she had her hands on her heart with a surprised expression, I goofily smiled at her before grabbing the napkin to rub the sauce off my nose. She pulled me in for another kiss and I felt the butterflies in my stomach.

"I love you, so much Santana. Thank you." I rubbed her cheek with my thumb. "Anything for my baby. I love you Brittany. Let's take a picture with the pasta before we kiss." She grabbed another noodle finding the end, putting it in my mouth for me, and took our picture with her phone also taking one when we kissed. We ate as much of the pasta as we could, surprised by the portion they gave us before asking for a to go box for the left overs and the shrimp cocktail. The hostess brought over my phone, the check, and the to go box, congratulated us on our marriage and said we were a perfect couple. We left heading back towards the hotel, my arm hooked around Brittany's, I turned my head to kiss her shoulder before resting my head on it as we walked. We walked the back way, along the beach, we both took off our sandals and put them in the bag, feeling the warm sand underneath our feet. The sun was lowering to a beautiful sunset, making the water dark blue and the sand deep orange, I pulled us towards the water letting the waves crash against us. She hugged me looking at the sunset in her heart shaped sunglasses.

"Let's take a picture, babe, it's a really beautiful sunset." I told her wanting to preserve this moment, she looked so cool in her sunglasses and stained red lips. She grabbed her phone out of her back pocket and angled us to show the scene without the sun over powering our faces. I grabbed her face and kissed her cheek in the picture while she smiled big. We checked the photo to see if it came out the way we wanted, I couldn't stop staring at her face in it, she was beautifully cute. I am so whipped.

We started walking again, I could see the house coming up, and as soon as it was in view the atmosphere around us changed. I started to feel the electricity radiating off her body, she was turning me on just by holding my hand and being close to me. She ran her thumb over the back of my hand and I got chills, I looked at her and could see the want and love in her eyes through her sunglasses. I gave her a small smile trying my best to keep myself together to at least the front door. I took the keys out of my bag and tried my best to unlock the door with shaky hands, I could feel her slowly wrap her arm around my waist and her lips ghosting across my neck. When the door finally opened, I turned to her and grabbed her by her waist pulling her in. She picked me up and kicked the door closed before pinning me against it in a needy kiss.

#

She was watching me get ready for our dance night, we showered together after our love making, and somehow, she was ready before I was. I looked back at her through the mirror from the restroom and winked at her, she was already wearing blush but she reddened even more. I needed to focus on me but she was just so beautiful, she had a glow to her, her make-up was on point, her outfit was super sexy, and her patience was cute. I returned to putting on my mascara on when suddenly, I saw a flash go off, she had taken a picture of me in a robe and half of my face on.

"Beautiful Santana." She was smiling brightly into her phone. "I'm going to post it on Instagram!" I shook my head, rolling my eyes. "I don't even have all my face on Britt-Britt. And if anyone is beautiful, it is honestly you. Now let me finish so we can get our dance on." She left the room, which kind of made me miss her already, I hurried putting the rest of my make up on, trying to look great for her. When I was done I put on a black and white striped dress to match her outfit, she was wearing a black and white striped shirt, black skinny jeans, and heels. I grabbed my favorite pair of black heels and left the room to look for my wife. I found her listening to her Pandora, dancing around the room, while eating her left-over shrimp cocktail, when she saw me enter the room she stopped and stared.

"You are so sexy Mrs. Lopez-Pierce, we're going to be the hottest people there!" she put down her food and grabbed my hand spinning making my dress fly up slightly. "I completely agree with you, but let me call the cab to see where they are so we can get out of here already." We were headed to some night club a little bit away from the hotel so it wasn't walking distance, before I could call I got a text saying the taxi just arrived. "Oh, our rides here, let's go! Grab your wallet and your phone babe!" she rushed back into the room where she left her wallet then came back to grab her phone on the island, before we walked out the door she kissed me. We walked past the pool to the lobby, the doorman grabbed the car door for us and we got in with a thank you. It was a forty-minute drive and seeing the nightlife of the island was a pretty sight. When we got to the club we could hear the music coming from inside, Brittany already dancing by my side, we walked up to the bouncer and showed him our I. D's. inside looked completely different from the outside. There were strobe lights going off in every direction and a disco ball hanging on the ceiling, people were dancing like crazy and you could see them sweating because it was slightly hot in here. Brittany took my hand and led us to an emptier part of the dance floor and started moving us to the song. She spun me around and laid my hand to rest on her shoulder while she held onto my hips and rested her cheek on mine, the song was faster but she set a slow pace for us to just enjoy each other first. The song changed and she kissed my cheek before she started dancing around me and on me, I couldn't help but laugh at my goofy wife before I joined in on her serious dancing, I threw my arms in the air and swayed to the rhythm, she was spinning her hips and throwing her hair around, when the song transitioned to one I knew I started singing along while dancing and I could see people watching us. She was dancing her heart out and it was beautiful to watch, I was trying to keep up while singing to her, she was watching me with heart eyes and I smiled at her. She got close to me and rolled her body off me, which was a hot move. The song started to die down but I got close to her ear to ask her if she wanted something to drink, she shook her head and I grabbed her hand and took us to the bar. I ordered us two mojitos. While we waited for our drinks I scanned the area around us, I noticed some guy and his friend was walking towards which made me nervous. The music was loud but I could still hear him talking when he turned to Brittany.

"Hello, beautiful, you're a wonderful dancer, may I please have this dance?" I looked at him mad, but before I could say anything to him his friend asked me if I wanted a drink.

"No thank you I just ordered one." I saw Brittany lean in and whisper to him, I was even more heated, I grabbed her hand which she squeezed. He held up his hands in defense and shook his head before nodding his head to his friend and leaving.

"What did you say to him? I'll kick that guys ass." I could feel my face still angry looking at her, she tried to kiss me but I shook my head, which made her confused.

"I just told him I was here with my wife and for him to leave before you kicked his ass Lima Heights style. Plus, he said he was gay." I felt my expression changed, I looked back at him and yeah, he was dancing sexually with the guy he came over with, I did feel somewhat bad but I wasn't going to let anyone talk to Brittany like that. "Maybe we should have gone to a gay club, that would have been fun, now kiss me." I felt bad for being angry and not kissing her, I pulled her into a hug and kissed her hard. She was mine.

"I am sorry for not kissing you, baby. If we had gone to a gay club, all the girls would have been flirting with us, and I don't want to go Lima Heights on someone on our honeymoon, but I will the next time someone gay or straight flirts with you. I mean you can dance with anyone you want, but they need to be careful with the way they approach you, especially if I am around." She blushed and mouthed 'I love you' we got our drinks and sipped them while we danced together. After so many songs we would order another drink, trying new drinks we haven't had before, some being stronger than others. I knew I was getting buzzed so I knew Brittany was too, and when Brittany got drunk she liked to undress and dance more… my own personal stripper. And when I got drunk I was always in my feelings and I would cry a lot… her own personal crybaby. I could already see this not going well.

"San! Let's take a shot! Let me take a body shot off you! I'll let you take one off me first!" she started doing a sexy dance while trying to pick up her shirt to take it off, my eyes went wide and I started to panic, Brittany's body was for my eyes alone. I grabbed her wrists to stop her, lowering her shirt, and shaking my head. As much as I did want to be licking her abs or any part of her body I knew this wasn't the time or place.

"Babe, how about we go home? We've been dancing for a while, my feet hurt, and I'm getting tired." I kissed her cheek and she agreed. "But can we at least take a shot to go?" she yelled over the music, I shrugged my shoulders cause one more drink couldn't hurt, I took her hand and she led the way to the bar. It was cute seeing her do a peace sign with her hand ordering two shots, the bartender gave us two shot glasses and poured the drink fast and handed us two lime slices. Brittany kissed me before I took my shot, when she pulled back she watched me chug it, with a cute nervous look. After I felt it burn down my throat I was waiting for her to drink hers, but she gave me a look that told me she had other plans, I watched her grab her lime slice and she tilted my head to the side, she rubbed it along my neck and poured salt on it. I felt my heart pick up. She put the lime in my mouth, giving me a mischievous grin, she shot back the shot licked my neck and bit the lime.

"I love you, Brittany, you know, that right?" I could hear my slurring as I leaned closer to her ear, she grinned big and shook her head yes. She started dancing us slow, putting her lips back on my neck, until some girl came over and tapped her on the shoulder asking for a dance, she looked at me and then back at her and shook her head no. I shouldn't have taken the shot because my mind was getting the best of me, I wanted to hit this girl so bad for interrupting us, and I could feel a single tear fall down my cheek. Brittany liked her I knew it, she was going to leave me for this girl. My mind started racing, I grabbed Brittany's arm and tugged her, when she saw me crying her expression changed quickly like she sobered up.

"What happened Santana? Why are you crying?" she looked around to see if anyone had done something to me. "You like that girl, don't you? I love you more than anything in the world and I could tell that girl liked you! Do you think she was pretty? I think you're beautiful! Are you going to leave me? Do you want to go dance with her? Kiss me now!" she kissed me and I could feel more tears start to fall… alcohol. She took my hand and guided us outside trying to call a taxi. She ignored my questions, why? "Brittany!" she looked at me with a sad expression. "Santana, you know that is not true, sweetie. You're my wife, I would never in a million years leave you. She wasn't even pretty, you were the sexiest person in the club. I love you more than anyone or anything, we have just been drinking too much. I only wanted to dance with you, always." She finally got a taxi and ushered me in, I sat close to the window and when she felt the distance she pulled me close to her. I felt her kiss the top of my head and squeeze me tight. I already knew I over reacted because of the alcohol and my intense love for Brittany so I wanted to apologize

"I'm sorry Brittany for over reacting… I think I'm going to throw up…" I leaned over, ready to puke but it wouldn't come out.

"Santana! NO! If you throw up than I'm going to throw up! Hold it in! We're almost there!" she grabbed my hair and held it up for me just in case, ugh she is so perfect.

"I love you Brittany!" I could feel more tears, why am I crying? I closed my eyes for a second and the next thing I knew Brittany was carrying me past the hotel pool.

"Santana where's the key, honey?" she felt around my dress pockets and pulled out the key. I jumped out of her arms and bent over to throw up by a bush next to our door. she grabbed my hair and held it up for me. "Ugh San now I gotta throw up…" she rubbed my back helping me get it all out. My head was pounding but once I was done she took my hand and led me to the bedroom, I got on the bed and covered myself up, she left for a second to grab four bottle waters and aspirin setting them on the nightstand. She leaned in and tried to kiss me but I moved my head "No, Brit I just threw up." I was too tired to brush my teeth and if anything, I would be throwing up again soon. "I don't care, I love you." I looked back at her and she kissed me softly, after she left to grab the trash can from the restroom and got into bed, pulling me close to her. I rolled over to face her and wrapped her into my arms instantly falling asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I could hear Brittany throwing up in the restroom. I got up quickly ignoring the throbbing from my headache. When I entered I saw her hugging the toilet heaving into it. I took a wash cloth from the shelf, ran it under cold water, and wrung it. I kneeled next to her, taking her hair into my hand to hold it up and wiped down her forehead and neck. She looked at me with a little bit of vomit coming out of her mouth, giving me a weak smile. I gave her a small smile, but I was sad seeing her this way. I kissed her temple before she turned back and threw up again, I rubbed her back, slowly, comforting her and trying my best to help her get it all out. When she was done, her body was shaking but she started to rise and flush the toilet. She took my hand and went to the sink to brush her teeth.

"Are you feeling better, baby?" I was watching her, nervous that she would throw up again. I had woken up once in the middle of the night to throw up again, ignoring the trash can next to the bed I ran to the toilet with her in tow with the little bin, she sat next to me holding my hand as we both threw up together. She rinsed out her mouth and her toothbrush before putting it up again, she turned to me and hugged me, still a little sweaty. "I'm feeling better, thank you for taking care of me. But I'm all sweaty and gross and I'm getting hungry, San." She nuzzled my neck, holding me tightly. I chuckled, I felt the same, after we threw up together I knew everything was out of my system, but I didn't shower, one because I was beyond tired and two I had to take care of Brittany.

"Let's take a bath honey and when we're done I'll order us food." I kissed her cheek and pulled away from her to set up a warm bath, after I went to grab some clothes for us and set some towels aside. We undressed together, stealing glances at one another, and I stepped inside holding my hand out for her. When she stepped in, I sat back against the tub, with her back against my chest, the water felt right not too hot to make us feel sick again or too cold to not enjoy. I kissed her neck softly, grabbed the washcloth, dipped it into the water and put soap on it, and cleaned her back gently. I trailed my cleaning along her shoulders to her arms and armpits leaving little kisses along the way including kissing her armpits which I knew she loved. I cleaned across her chest, down her stomach, then handed her the cloth to get her legs.

"Can you hand me the shower head?" I pointed to the detachment, she stood up giving me a view of her cute dripping wet butt and grabbed it for me. When she sat back down she kissed my lips and I tilted her head back to rinse her hair before I squeezed out a glob of shampoo and massaged her head. I played with the foam that was forming giving her a mohawk, she turned around and looked at me smiling, I knew it was my turn for her to wash out my hair and play with it so I wiggled to turn around. I always enjoyed our bathes, sometimes it was more sexual, but I really liked when it was just us playing and enjoying one another. We rinsed out our hair and applied the conditioner, she grabbed the washcloth and started cleaning me starting with my legs and reaching my center. She added more soap and trailed up my stomach and played with my breast for a second before cleaning them as well, I held out my arm for her to clean, she kissed the palms of my hands and leaned in to hug me. We sat there for a minute just holding each other, I kissed her forehead and brought her lips to mine in a needy kiss, squeezing her into me tighter. It was a slow savoring kiss and when we pulled apart she lifted me up so we could wash off and finally get out. I grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her while adoring her beautiful body. I started to dry myself off and put my clothes, I watched her put her hair up in a bun, and when we were done she took my hand and led us to the bed. The time on the clock was 8:34 a.m., I grabbed the bottle of aspirin, took two tablets, and washed them down with water.

"What do you want for breakfast honey?" She cuddled into my side as I grabbed the phone to call room service.

"Scrambled eggs, a lot of bacon, waffles, and some strawberries." I almost couldn't hear her with her face buried into my side but I ordered everything, hung up, and turned to look at her. She was still tired, I could see it on her face, her eyes were becoming glazed and low. She gave me a big smile, hugged me, and interlinked our legs, I could smell the shampoo and the soap on her and I could hear her breathing slow down. I smiled to myself because now I knew I was stuck in her embrace as she fell asleep.

'Man, she's really beautiful... I wonder what she's going to want to do today or if she's up for anything... my head doesn't hurt, I don't feel that much hungover anymore, my feet are sore and I'm pretty sure hers are sorer than mine, she danced way too hard last night. No wonder why everyone wanted to dance with her... she's amazing... I just want to relax with her today, spoil her... maybe we can go to the spa! And take a nice walk on the beach, make sand castles... I like her mole on her lip it's so cute, I'm going to kiss it.' I leaned into her very slowly and pecked the edge of her lips. 'I'm so happy right now, she's so pretty when she sleeps, hopefully our babies look like her... I wonder what she's dreaming about. I wonder when the food is going to get here.' I chuckled to myself for thinking too much. I tried to look over my shoulder to see the time, I couldn't see it so I turned around breaking away from her, almost twenty minutes had passed maybe 10 more till everything was here. I rolled over to face her again trying my hardest not to wake her, I wrapped my arm around her waist, then closed my eyes. I wasn't necessarily tired but I guess I could use a couple minutes to just rest my eyes, I listened to her breathing and the soft noise of the beach in the distance.

I fell asleep. I heard the knock on the door and a voice say, "Room service!" I opened my eyes to see if Brittany was still asleep, slid off the bed, and tiptoed out the room. I opened the door and a young man my age was holding onto the cart with our food, I noticed when he saw me that he started blushing and was trying his best at flirty face expression. I smiled at him nicely and grabbed the tray before telling him to wait, he looked hopeful but I remembered we had leftovers from yesterday's breakfast that we did not need anymore, so I set the tray on the kitchen island before going to the room and grabbing the tray from the dresser and taking it to the man, I could see he had his hopes up.

"My wife and I don't need this anymore." I was honestly tired of all these guys trying to get mine or Britt's attention, I could see confusion on his face before I closed the door with a sweet smile. I brought the tray to the room and set it on the nightstand, I leaned over Brittany and kissed her cheek. "Brittany, baby, the foods here." She started to stir and stretch, looking at me with still tired eyes but fully waking up. I sat on the bed and set the tray between us opening the lid, I could see her face light up, and I started to cut the waffles for us. She took a piece of bacon and stuffed it in her mouth while picking up the fork to start eating the eggs, I put a slice of strawberry on a piece of waffle and dipped it into the syrup.

"What would you like to do today Mrs. Lopez-Pierce? I was thinking maybe we can head to the spa this morning? Just relax together and then we could do whatever comes to mind, later." I smiled at her, taking her hand in mine while I ate some eggs.

"Oh! The spa sounds so romantic and nice! And we can watch a movie tonight at the theater we saw on the website… we can make out in the back row! She smiled leaning in to kiss me, I smiled in the kiss, it was a cute idea we hadn't been to the movies in a while. "Sounds like a nice day to me, lets finish up, and start getting ready… you're really beautiful, you know? I just love you so much." I could see her blush slightly, giving me heart eyes which I'm pretty sure she could see mine back, I gave her a big grin and started eating again.

#

After we finished eating we got ready for the day, we dressed casual, wearing matching shirts we got as a wedding gift from Kurt and Blaine that said Mrs. LoPierce on the back, shorts, and sandals. We left the cabana holding pinkies, we made the usual walk past the pool, through the lobby and out the doors heading towards the Mandara Spa. When we reached it, I held the door open for her, following her in, I saw her mouth drop open and when I looked around I felt mine drop open too. It was a beautiful lobby, it had a see-through glass floor with waterfalls on the sides, I pulled her along to the front desk, looking down to see the water under the glass.

"Hello ladies, welcome to the Mandara Spa! How can I help you today?" the lady manning the desk with the name tag 'Linda', smiled as she greeted us. "Hi, we called earlier to schedule the Couples Retreat Ritual, we're Mrs. and Mrs. Lopez-Pierce." I said proudly, we both looked this place up while we were eating to see what we would be doing when we got here, we were going to have a couple message and facial in our own private room with a little pool. I was ready to just spend the day with my wife getting pampered.

"Yes, right this way ladies!" she said smiling at her computer, pulling away from the desk to lead us to our room, Brittany was pretty much skipping while we walked which made me smile. When we walked in the room the first thing I noticed was the little hot tub and the steam coming out of it, next was the tables with our robes folded on them, and a small little table with a tea pot and two little tea cups. Brittany and I looked at each other wide eyed and smiling big, she leaned in to kiss me passionately before walking us towards the tables. Linda explained everything to us and the times that everything would be happening, we were going to start with the massages and end with the hot tub. We undressed, put on our robes, and put our hair up in loose buns. Brittany took my hand and led us to the table with tea, she poured the tea into our teacups, and offered me the cup. I smiled at her and took it, I already knew she wasn't going to like it without a lot of sugar, but I wanted to see her expression.

"To us. I love you." She clinked our cups together. "I love you." I said before taking a sip, it was surprisingly sweet and delicious, but I saw her spit her little sip back in the cup and scrunch up her face. I set my cup down as I heard the door open, I turned to two employees walking in and greeting us, I took her hand and led us back to the tables. We laid on the tables and they removed the robes leaving our butts covered, I looked over at her and winked before setting my face in the head cushion. It started off with a warm oil massaging along my shoulders, spine, and lower back. "Oh, Santana this feels so good!" She moaned out as they massaged her, I chuckled, it felt so great, I could feel knots being rubbed away. The next part were the hot rocks, they rubbed my shoulder blades and down the sides of my back before placing them down my spine, I let out a soft moan at the feel of my muscles being stretched out and relaxed.

"Hey Britt?" I looked over in her direction, I kind of missed her face already.

"Hm?" She kept her face down, which made me a little sad, I reached over and was close enough to grab her pinky in mine. "I love you." I turned back face down and closed my eyes. "I love you, Santana."

After our 30-minute massages we got facials, they turned us over and started rubbing along my face with the cream, it had a cooling effect and eventually froze my face. I looked over at Brittany and I could see she was trying to smile but couldn't, so I started laughing but honestly couldn't move my face to do so which made everything funnier. They put cucumbers on our eyes and we laid there in silence until I heard a little munch, I already knew she was eating the cucumbers which made me want to laugh even more. When they removed the cucumbers, they placed a warm towel on my face and wiped it clean. I felt fresh and rejuvenated, my face felt smooth and clean, and Brittany was glowing. The last thing we could do was hang out in the hot tub for thirty minutes before our time was up. We walked hand in hand towards the little steaming pool of water, I stepped in first pulling her in with me. We sat on the bench along the wall, water bubbles blowing around us, I leaned my head back and relaxed. I could hear and feel the water moving around me and when I opened my eyes she was already straddling my hips. I looked up at her and puckered my lips, she leaned down and pecked me a couple of times before trailing her kisses along my jaw and down my neck. I tilted my head to the side to give her better access, when she brought her kisses back up and took my earlobe into her mouth I gasped.

"Not here, honey..." I wrapped my arms around her waist and faced her. She had a slight pout and I could feel my heart pick up. "Why not, San?" I kissed her softly, trying to get rid of her pout.

"Because baby, what if someone catches us?" I was genuinely nervous about that, we had sex regularly and sometimes we would do it in public places but if we knew no one would ever be around and most of the time I was the one to make the first move! But I didn't want someone walking in on us this time, we get kicked out and banned, or worse, go to jail on our honeymoon. "We can go back to the cabana honey, we're almost done here." I pulled her closer to me and kissed her neck. "Unless you would like to do anything else today?" I said hugging her tightly, she did turn me on, but I had control. I pulled back to look at her, her eyes were slightly darker, but I could see she was thinking.

"Can we go swimming with the dolphins now?" I could see the idea of making love was leaving her thoughts which bummed me out, but I wanted to enjoy my day with her. "Of course, my love." I smiled at her and kissed her again, sliding my tongue into her mouth, we moaned together when our tongues greeted. I grabbed her butt and gave it a gentle squeeze, she broke our kiss with a gasp, I trailed my kisses down her neck and across her chest. We heard a soft knock and the workers walked in, we pulled away grabbing our robes to get ready and leave.

#

We did end up making a quick stop to the cabana before we headed towards the part of the island where the dolphins were. When we got there, we found out that there was a lot of activities to do with the dolphins, but we just opted for the snorkeling and swimming with them. We had an instructor who gave us our outfits to wear, goggles, and snorkeling equipment. We changed in a little room and left our clothes in a little locker. When Brittany put on the flippers she started dancing with them on. "I have duck feet, Santana." She did the chicken dance towards me kissing my cheek. "You're the cutest duck I have ever seen." I smiled opening the door, taking her hand, and leading us outside to the dolphins.

"Hello guys! So today we're going to be hanging out with a couple of dolphins, Lola and Rosie, you guys will be able to feed them and we will try to get them to do tricks. Any questions?" I shook my head and looked at Brittany.

"Did you know dolphins are just gay sharks?" I laughed out loud and the guy just looked at her confused, he turned and led the way to the water putting on his goggles and snorkel in his mouth. She took my pinky and kissed me before putting the snorkel in her mouth. I put the goggles on and they were uncomfortable, we stepped into the water, and swam towards the instructor. I could already see the two dolphins swimming around him and got excited. They were weird looking but very cute at the same time, Brittany was smiling wide and petting one of them, the other one swam over and gave her a kiss on the cheek. I felt my mouth drop. "Hey... that's my wife." Brittany chuckled, scrunching her nose, so cute, I heard a click and looked at the instructor who was holding a waterproof camera. "I get to take pictures of you guys and print them out for you at the end of the swim." He grinned at the camera and showed me the picture, it was beautiful and happy, my heart swelled at the sight of Brittany and the dolphins.

"Can you take a picture of all four of us?" I swam over to Brittany and held her waist and laid my hand on one of the dolphins and smiled. He took a couple of pictures telling Rosie and Lola to smile, until he got the right one. After the picture, one of them started laughing and splashed its tail, the other offered its body to me and I took hold of it and we swam together. The water was so clear, I could see the floor of the ocean and small fish swimming below, I let my dolphin lead the way for us, just swimming along with it. I stopped for a second to look around for Brittany, she was swimming towards us with her own dolphin. "This is so fun Santana! Me and Rosie were just talking and she said she has a sonar in her head and the fish here are delicious." I looked at my dolphin "So you must be Lola, I wonder what her and Rosie talk about, Britt-Britt. Maybe they are best friends or married like us." I smiled at her. "Come on let's keep swimming." I took her hand and we started swimming again with the dolphins following us. We found the instructor on the deck with a bucket next to him, he waved at us, whistled, and the dolphins swam his way. He leaned down and grabbed two fish.

"Rosie!" He threw up the fish in her direction and she jumped up to catch it. "Lola!" And she jumped up doing a backflip to catch it. Brittany did her fist bump in the air when they caught it.

"Do you guys want to feed them? You can throw them or be up close and personal it's up to you." I didn't really want to touch a dead fish... but I wanted to be nice and get the full experience, so I took a fish and threw it towards Rosie which she caught. Brittany made a disgusted face, "poor fish apparently you're delicious." She threw it towards Lola and clapped when she caught it. She turned and gave me a quick kiss and when we pulled apart we saw Rosie and Lola give each other a quick kiss too. Brittany looked at me with wide eyes with her lips in the shape of a o. "So cute! You guys are so cute!" Her hand was on her heart and I looked at the instructor "Are they a couple?" He looked at me and laughed. "Yeah, I guess so, they are always together and every now and then we see them kiss so we assume they are probably together. It's common." I turned to Britt and whispered "they are together!" It was so cute.

"We have your pictures up front, whenever you guys are ready, you are more than welcome to continue swimming with them, I'll be here to watch everything just in case." He went back to himself and I looked at Brittany. "What do you wanna do wife? We have a couple of hours until tonight? Are you hungry?" She shrugged her shoulders. "I guess we can go home and shower and then I can treat you to lunch, whatever you feel like eating, maybe seafood. Maybe we can walk on the beach and make out." She pulled me closer to her, giving me a wet hug, and a kiss on the cheek. "Bye Rosie and Lola! We'll see you guys later! Take care of one another and enjoy sweet lady kisses!" We waved at them, one of them dipped their head revealing their fin and waved while the other blew water out of their hole.

#

We spent the evening fixing ourselves up, going out to eat, and enjoying each other. It was finally time for our movie night date and I got completely dressed up for her in something sexy with a full face of makeup. When I walked out the room, I saw her standing by the island eating leftover fries, she had one in her hand about to take a bite when she saw me. Her eyes went wide while looking over me, the fry fell onto the counter, and her face was starting to turn red. I flipped my hair and winked at her, walking towards her, I grabbed the fry she dropped, ate it, and gave her a big grin. She picked me up and set me on the counter.

"You're so beautiful, Santana." She looked over my face to my dress that showed a little too much cleavage and a lot of leg. "This dress is new, it looks really pretty on you. I like it a lot!" She ran her fingers over my leg leaving a trail of goosebumps, when she reached my thigh I felt the heat rise to my cheeks. She looked back at me and settled her hand on my upper thigh, with her left hand she cupped my face and kissed my lips slowly.

"Thank you, the movie starts soon! They are showing The Best of Me, sounds lame and cheesy, but if you want to make it on time we should get going." I wrapped my legs around her waist and held onto her shoulders looking at her make up her mind. "Ok let's go, it's a date." She smiled and tried to pull away, I wrapped her closer to me just to have another kiss, this time savoring it, tongues crashed, lips were bitten, and my lipstick would have to be reapplied. When we pulled away we were breathing heavy, but I let go of my grip on her, she picked me up off the counter and set me down. She kissed me on the forehead before taking my hand, locking up the cabana and walking towards the movie theater.

"I've been wanting to see this movie! Hopefully it's good!" She was bouncing in her seat eating the popcorn, I reached over and took her hand. "It sounds lame..." if she was fully into it she wouldn't make out with me and I just couldn't have that. The movie started off slow and a little confusing, it was a love story and the main characters were high school sweethearts but problems happened, they broke up, and lived two different lives, but in the end still loved each other... hopefully they have a happy ending. Now my attention was in the movie, I mean I still wanted to make out with her, but the movie was getting good. There was just so much conflict and drama! The girl in the movie was having a failed marriage and the guy killed someone and his family was abusive, but when they found one another it was better for both. I felt her arm wrap around my shoulder when the characters started to get sexually frustrated. I turned my head to look at her but her lips crashed with mine, I felt her cheek, and she had been crying. I rolled my eyes inside my head, but kissed her back tasting her tears in her lips. I moved my kisses to her neck but then she pulled away when something happened on screen. I stayed focus on her but her focus was back on the movie, I grabbed her hand and put it on my chest which she squeezed and I just kept kissing her cheek and neck, sucking every now and then.

"Santana, focus. Look. He died." I looked at her with more tears streaming down her face. I took her hand in both of mine and looked back at the screen, he had been shot by one of his family members. Amanda's mother told her that Dawson had died from the meeting with his dad and that her son also found a heart donor for his condition, but fast forward a year and we find out it was Dawson who ended up being the boy's donor. It did make me sad, sad that this movie was lame and ended the way it did, but also that I didn't get my full make out session with my wife.

"It's okay honey, don't cry." I ran my fingers over her face wiping her tears away, it was cute whenever we watched romantic movies, secretly I liked them, but I hated when she cried. She turned to kiss me again it was broken and wet but she wrapped her arm around me pulling me close to her. "It's okay, baby don't be sad. I love you." I said between kisses, the movie ended, the lights were starting to come back on, and the people were leaving. I held her in my arms for a while until she composed herself and gave me a small smile. "I'm okay, it was a good movie, it's just sad they didn't get the happy ending." I nodded my head "Yeah you're right. It's made by the same person who made Dear John, none of his movies really have a happy ending where they end up together. Come on, I'll buy you an ice cream and we can walk along the beach." I held her by her waist as we walked to the concession stand, she excused herself to the restroom, and I ordered her an ice cream cone.

"This lipstick was not easy to wash off." She walked out wiping her face, I could still see one of my kisses on her cheek, I handed her the cone and she offered me some, I took a lick and we started walking towards the hotel. "It's such a beautiful night out. Look at the stars." I looked up at the clear sky and when I did we both saw a shooting star. "Oh wow! Make a wish, Santana!" she closed her eyes and muttered something under her breath that sounded like 'I wish I could have cake for breakfast.' I smiled and thought 'I wish room service serves cake in the morning so I can order her some.' I put my hand on her chin and tilted her head to give her a kiss, she was finishing the last of her ice cream when I asked.

"Do you want to slow dance with me?" we were already in the middle of the beach and no one was around, I offered my hand to her, she smiled and took it spinning me slowly before putting her hand on my waist and moving us slowly. "Are you having a good time on our honeymoon, my wife?" I looked into her soft blue eyes that were glowing in the moonlight.

"Yes, silly! Our adventures are perfect and if I'm here with you I don't care what we do I know I'm having fun and I'm happy. Tomorrow can we go to the water park?" she beamed at me. "Of course! We can go down those big water slides!" I saw it on the website, it looked so much fun, one of the things I was looking forward to with her. "I am so happy Brittany! I love being here with you." We continued dancing, I rested my head on her shoulder, and I started to sing to her "And I love you, I love you, I love you, like never before." And I saw her pout at the song I sang to her confessing my love for her, it was one of our favorites that I would sing to her to tell her I loved her so much. She spun me again and dipped me slowly and kissed me. "Let's go back home now and get our sweet lady kisses on. Thank you for today." She pulled me into a tight hug and walked us along the beach towards the house, every now and then we would stop walking to kiss each other. We made it to the cabana safely, but I could feel the tension between us rise once we made it to the bedroom, she came up from behind me and wrapped an arm around my waist kissing along my neck, she unzipped my dress and started to pull it down revealing my body to her. I turned around to take off her pants while she took off her shirt, we stripped our underwear while we walked to the bed and jumped in. We faced each other grinning at the other with love in our eyes. Slowly we inched closer to one another feeling the electricity building up until our bodies touched, our lips connected, and the night became a new day.


End file.
